Crónicas de un adolescente
by acnologiarikudou
Summary: la vida de un joven adolescente no es para nada fácil y menos cuando tienes una apariencia que llama mucho la atencion, ese es el caso de naruto uzumaki un chico que estudia en la gran academia de konoha, estando en segundo año naruto debera superar diversos retos hasta que su infierno personal se acabe... o eso si su abusiva kohai se lo permite. narutoxhanabi... y tal vez kurama.
1. 1

**Capitulo 1: una kohai abusiva**

 **Crónicas de un adolescente.**

 **Esta historia vino a mí, cuando leí ciertos mangas que quizás reconozcan o quizás no, esto será un AU escolar, también les pido un gran favor y es que, si pueden darme ideas para un título mejor pliss, así que teniendo en cuenta esto sin más preámbulos la historia.**

 **Ni naruto ni algunos elementos que usare me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **616**

" **otro año en este infierno… bueno al menos este año pasare desapercibido"**

Eran los pensamientos de un chico no más de 16 años, media 1.75m con un cuerpo no muy atlético, actualmente llevaba un uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa manga larga blancas de botones y una chaqueta negra con detalles dorados, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, este joven era naruto uzumaki.

Naruto era alguien muy tímido desde muy pequeño y su apariencia no ayudaba ya que poseía cabello rubio como el sol, ojos tan azules que dejaría el cielo en vergüenza, y unas extrañas marcas de nacimiento en forma de 3 pares de bigotes y piel ligeramente bronceada esto fue motivo de burlas por parte de sus compañeros cosa que lo aisló un poco de hacer amigos, pero eso no le importo mucho al final ya que su objetivo no era hacer amigos era aprovechar la oportunidad de estudiar en la gran academia konoha.

La gran academia konoha, un lugar muy difícil de ingresar ya que solo había dos formas de hacerlo ya sea por una beca o por tener muchas influencias y dinero, naruto no tenia una familia que fuera rica de hecho aparte de su hermana mayor no tenía familia, nunca conoció a sus padres, pero eso no le afecto mucho ya que tenia una hermana mayor que lo quería muchísimo, pero regresando al tema en cuestión la academia konoha albergaba a las familias más ricas y con gran influencia en la sociedad actual en Japón, naruto ingreso a esta prestigiosa academia gracias a una beca que consiguió gracias a su esfuerzo y con un poco de ayuda de su hermana ya que al parecer conocía al director de la academia.

Actualmente naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la academia ya que se encontraban en descanso, sin tener un lugar en mente donde poder almorzar naruto se dirigió a la biblioteca ya que era el único lugar donde casi nadie asistía, de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo estaba vacío. Con eso en mente se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca, cerrándola rápidamente se sentó en una mesa al azar, sin percatarse de algo muy importante y eso era que frente a la mesa en donde él se había sentado había un grupo de chicas cosa que lo puso muy nervioso, ya que naruto no era muy bueno hablando con sexo opuesto una clara excepción a esto era su hermana mayor, pero dejando eso de lado la cara de naruto tuvo un ligero rubor de vergüenza por solo estar en esta sala frente a unas chicas.

" _maldición, por qué me odias tanto destino, no puedo con chicas de segundaria ellas son muy crueles…"_ pensó con nerviosismo naruto mientras trata de comer en silencio y no llamar la atención del grupo de chica que en total eran 4, pero de repente sin querer tiro su mochila la cual estaba en la mesa haciendo que sus cuadernos y algunas hojas cayeran al suelo. " _mierda… en esas hojas están algunos capítulos y dibujos de mi novela ligera personal…"_ pensó con miedo naruto mientras veía como las cuatro chicas recogían las hojas haciendo que por un corto tiempo un incomodo silencio se presentara para naruto.

Y como si fuera inevitable el silencio se rompió por parte de las carcajadas de las cuatro chicas las cuales se burlaban de los escritos y dibujos de naruto, haciendo que este se tratara de hundir en su silla para evitar la gran vergüenza que sentía.

"hahahahaha una elfa mágica que se enamora de un humano que patético, pero gracioso, tu escribiste esto?" dijo con burla una de las chicas la cual naruto no pudo distinguir ninguna característica ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por sus manos para evitar la vergüenza.

"hahahahaha un cuento de hadas esto es tan virgen" dijo con burla otra de las chicas mientras que las otras dos se reían cosa que hizo que naruto se sintiera aún más avergonzado.

" _cálmate… ten calma como onee-chan te enseño…"_ pensó naruto mientras que trataba de ocultar su vergüenza. A pesar de las burlas de las chicas.

"hahaha sí, que gracioso~, gracioso~" dijo con burla la ultima chica haciendo que la demás se burlaran con mas fuerza, pero todo ceso cuando una de ellas recibió un mensaje.

"vaya parece que kiba-kun nos invitan a almorzar" dijo una mientras se levantaba mientras que era seguida por otra de ellas mientras que una se quedaba sentada leyendo una de las hojas.

"que acaso te gusto eso? ¿No vienes?" dijo con duda una mientras que la que se quedó no la miro, pero si le dio una respuesta.

"no, las alcanzo luego" dijo la chica mientas que se quedaba leyendo lo que había plasmado en el papel.

Naruto al sentir que ya no se burlaban de él, se quito las manos del rostro mientras sin querer ignorando a la ultima chica que quedo ya que tenia su mirada en el suelo ya que nunca en su vida había sentido una vergüenza como esta, así que sin pensarlo dos veces recogió todo los papeles y cuadernos y los metió a su mochila cuando la cerro, una voz, más específicamente la voz de la chica le llamo la atención poniéndolo aún más nervioso que antes.

"soy de primer año… tu eres de segundo no?" dijo la chica naruto con algo de vergüenza la miro y pudo ver su rasgos faciales con claridad, los cuales eran un cabello era largo y de color marrón el cual estaba atado con un listón rojo en una cola de caballo baja, sus cejas eran finas dignas de una princesa y sus ojos eran algo extraños para naruto ya que sus ojos eran aperlados, naruto con algo de conocimiento sabia que solo una familia tenía esos ojos. Actualmente la chica vestía una camisa manga larga de botones con un listón rojo en su cuello encima de eso llevaba una chaqueta negra igual a la de naruto solo que versión femenina, llevaba una falda del mismo color que la chaqueta que le llegaba hasta los muslos, zapatos negros y medias blancas que le llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, dejando ver su piel lechosa cosa que hizo sonrojar a naruto involuntariamente, la chica media 1.62m aunque no podía decirlo con seguridad ya que la chica se encontraba sentada.

"s-si…" contesto la pregunta de la chica naruto mientras que la chica sonrió al haber acertado.

"entonces… tu eres mi senpai" dijo la chica colocando sus codos en la mesa y manos en su barbilla con una sonrisa un tanto extraña la cual hacia que sus antes angelicales rasgos lucieran como los de un demonio cosa que sin saberlo lo ponía nervioso.

" _el poderoso caballero Gilgamesh, valiente pero un poco arrogante de sus habilidades"_ leyó en vos alta la chica mientras su expresión de burla no cambiaba, cosa que hizo que naruto se sonrojara de vergüenza.

" _en su viaje para destronar a los malvados dioses se encuentra con una hermosa chica enkidu proveniente de un lugar desconocido, juntos unieron fuerzas para vencer a los malvados dioses"_ dijo con burla la chica mientras seguía leyendo cosa que avergonzó a naruto ya que comenzaba a mirar al suelo tratando de no mirarla.

" _por desgracia su lucha no termina ya que un monstruo desata una gran calamidad en un reino vecino y una nueva batalla se desata"_ mientras más seguía leyendo el nerviosismo de naruto aumentaba haciéndolo sudar levemente.

" _Gilgamesh pierde a su amada por un error fatal… y pierde el propósito por el cual lucha…"_ leyó la chica mientras agitaba el cuaderno como si fuera un juguete su sonrisa burlona jamás desapareció de su cara.

" _cálmate naruto… cálmate"_ pensó naruto mientras que limpiaba el sudor de su frente y trataba de no mirar a la chica por vergüenza.

"así que… Gilgamesh eres tú?" dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos cosa que lo puso nervioso, pero en segundos contesto la pregunta.

"n-no eso n-no es" dijo con mucho nerviosismo mientras que la cara de burla de la chica no la abandonaba.

"lo que quiero decir es que te proyectaste en un pobre caballero de valiente armadura, el cual conoce a una linda chica y el cual no encuentra su motivación después de que ella muere" dijo con burla la chica mientras que naruto evitaba su mirada con vergüenza.

"t-te est-toy diciendo que n-no es a-así" dijo con nerviosismo el rubio si su leve tartamudeo era un indicio mientras que la chica ante esto simplemente seguía con su sonrisa de burla.

"no me malinterpretes no me desagrada la historia… pero tú y Gilgamesh son tan patéticos" dijo al final con una gran sonrisa de burla en su rostro cosa que puso aún más nervioso a naruto.

" _q-que dijo?"_ pensó naruto mientras que evitaba la mirada de la chica.

"no quiero criticar tu novela, pero que piensas de esta parte?" dijo con curiosidad la chica, pero aun con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Señalo una parte la cual naruto reconoció muy bien, una parte en donde enkidu ataca a un monstruo con una serie de golpes, pero al final se tropieza, pero no cae y al final Gilgamesh le pregunta si se encuentra bien haciendo que se sonroje. Naruto al observar lo que le señalaba después de un momento la miro con duda haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica aumentara (como si eso fuera posible),

"que no lo ves…. Si Gilgamesh eres tú… eso no cuadra" dijo con burla la chica mientras que aun con nerviosismo naruto la miro con curiosidad.

"e-eh no se de que hablas" dijo con curiosidad y nerviosismo el rubio mientras que la chica ocultaba su risa en sus manos.

"vamos a intentar algo… para que lo entiendas" dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande la chica mientras que naruto por alguna razón sentía que esto iba a terminar mal.

La chica se levantó y se colocó en una posición de pelea y lanzo una serie consecutiva de golpes y patadas como si fuera una artista marcial profesional dejando sorprendido a naruto quien por un momento olvido su nerviosismo.

En un momento la chica pareció tropezar, pero se recompuso y se quedo quieta en esa posición como si estuviera esperando algo, de reojo la chica miro a naruto como si le estuviera diciendo que hiciera lo mismo que había leído hace un momento.

Naruto al ver lo que quería decir la chica se puso nervioso nuevamente e imagino la escena en su cabeza y tomando el valor suficiente iba colocar la mano en el hombro de la chica, al ver que esta miro de reojo en segundos quito la mano de su destino sintiendo muy nervioso y sudando pareciendo que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

La chica al notar esto lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y volteaba rápidamente hacia él señalando su pecho con burla.

"¡ves eso es a lo me refiero! ¡a esto es lo que quería llegar!" dijo la chica señalando el pecho del rubio, "solo los chicos bien parecidos pueden hacerlo ¡tu no!" dijo con burla mientras que reía de lo nervioso que se veía el rubio, " el Gilgamesh del que escribes es como tu… un chico patético y sin ningún atractivo digo mírate que son eso bigotes en tu cara eso si que es extraño" dijo con burla la chica mientras que naruto se sorprendió, por alguna razón los insultos de esta chica le afectaban mas que los que las demás personas.

La chica al notar lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo el rubio, se acerco a él y lo miro un buen rato haciendo que el rubio evitase su mirada y sudase por puro nerviosismo. Al notar que evitaba su mirada lo rodeo buscando que él la mirase.

"senpai, por qué tratas de evitarme?" dijo con una sonrisa normal casi angelical la chica, "sabes senpai es de mala educación no mirar a las personas cuando te están hablando ¡entiendes!" dijo la chica haciendo que su sonrisa demoniaca volviera haciendo que naruto la evitase y por alguna razón sus ojos se cristalizaran. Al notar esto la chica sonrió aún más.

"eres un poco… no realmente eres…" dijo la chica acorralando a naruto contra un estante de libros y colocando su mano justo al lado de su cabeza de naruto poniéndolo nervioso mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban aún más, "¡patético!" cuando la chica dijo eso pudo observar con una sonrisa burlona que de los ojos del rubio salían pequeñas lágrimas.

"oh?... senpai estas llorando?" dijo con burla la chica mientras que naruto trato de taparse la cara con una mano y sin querer ignoro el ligero sonrojo que la chica tenía en sus mejillas.

La chica miro al rubio y del bolsillo de su falda saco un pañuelo blanco de seda y con una sonrisa burlona le seco a naruto las lagrimas de sus ojos, naruto trato de negarse, pero se sentía tan nervioso que de puro milagro todavía se encontraba de pie.

"ten… quédatelo hehe" dijo con burla la chica mientras que el rubio recibió el pañuelo con una mano temblorosa mientras que la chica aun lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin mas la chica agarro su mochila y abrió la puerta y aun con su sonrisa burlona presente miro al rubio.

"lo siento si te moleste senpai… adiós" dijo con una sonrisa burlona la chica mientras se iba de la biblioteca dejando a un impactado naruto de pie en medio de la habitación.

" _una chica menor… a mi… me hizo llorar"_ pensó naruto mientras que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

El rubio se sentó en una silla sin saber que pensar en cuanto a lo que había pasado recientemente, con rapidez recogió sus cosas y miro el pañuelo blanco de seda que aquella chica le había dado y sin mas con el ceño fruncido lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Al momento de salir de la biblioteca, naruto camino con la mirada en el suelo y se dirigió a su siguiente clase esperando que el día terminase de una vez por todas.

* * *

Cuando el día termino naruto camino a su casa a paso rápido quería llegar para detener la horrible vergüenza que tenia en estos momentos, llegando a su hogar con rapidez entro y coloco sus zapatos en la entrada sin percatarse que allí había un par colocados en el suelo, entrando sin saludar ni nada, subió las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso, y con rapidez se metió en su habitación y salto en su cama, mientras tiraba su mochila y enterraba su rostro en la almohada mientras que daba leves gritos de frustración.

" _esa mirada burlona en su rostro… me recuerda a ella… y eso me asusta"_ pensó el rubio mientras que mientras que levemente recordaba un destello de naranja y rojizo, cosa que lo hizo tener un escalofrió. Pero estos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando alguien toco la puerta de su habitación. "quien!?" dijo naruto desde su cama mientras que del otro lado mientras se acotaba boca arriba en su cama.

"quien mas puede ser?, a menos de que esperes a una chica lamento decepcionarte, pero solo soy tu gran onee-chan!" dijo con burla una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta cosa que hizo reír levemente a naruto, naruto iba a levantarse para abrir, pero recuerdo algo importante su hermana mayor lo conocía muy bien y sabia que si lo veía le iba a preguntar qué había pasado.

"onee-chan estoy algo cansado hablamos mañana quieres?" dijo en voz algo baja naruto, pero de todas formas su hermana al otro lado lo escucho.

"oh… ok… que descanses otouto…" dijo con algo de duda su hermana mientras que el rubio escuchaba como su hermana se iba y bajaba las escaleras.

Y sin mas el rubio se acostó en su cama y trato de dormir ya que no tenia hambre y no quería que su hermana lo viera en ese estado.

* * *

 **Time skip: al día siguiente.**

Naruto caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la academia se había levantado algo tarde ya que, por alguna extraña razón cada vez que dormía soñaba con lo que había sucedido el día anterior y por alguna extraña razón en la escena se unía una pelirroja con destellos de naranja lo cual causo que tuviera una pesadilla.

Caminando a paso apresurado, de repente que la primera clase estaban libre ya que el profesor se había enfermado hace unos días, pero había dejado algunos trabajos para que hicieran en clase, a si que sin mas camino con algo de paciencia recordando sin querer a aquella chica que se había burlado de él y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del aula una voz lo detuvo, la voz de sus pesadillas.

"senpai!... que onda?" dijo la chica de ayer con dos de sus amigas detrás de ella al verla naruto en segundos evito su mirada.

"…" naruto no dijo nada solo evito mirar la sonrisa y rostro de la chica y se apuro a abrir la puerta ante esto la chica sonrió de forma burlona.

"a donde vas senpai?... vas a clase?... senpai vas a clase?" dijo con cierta insistencia y burla en su voz la chica, mientras que naruto para sorpresa de ella le tendió el pañuelo que ella le había dado el día anterior.

"toma… lo lave" dijo mientras que entraba en el aula ignorando la sonrisa casi angelical de la chica.

"oh? ¡nos vemos senpaiii~!" dijo con una sonrisa burlona la chica mientras que se iba con sus amigas cosa que alivio por momentos a naruto.

Cuando naruto entro al aula de clase noto que algunos de sus compañeros estaban con un cuaderno abierto otros simplemente conversaban de cosas al azar, así que restándole importancia se sentó e una silla alejada de sus compañeros, actualmente no tenia a muchas personas a las cual podía decir "amigos" y tampoco era muy popular entre su año, pero para él ser casi invisible era perfecto.

Al sentarse saco su cuaderno y comenzó a hacer el trabajo que algunos estaban concentrados haciendo, pero antes de que el pudiera siquiera comenzar a hacerlo, fue interrumpido por la presencia de alguien quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada ante la presencia de la persona naruto suspiro.

"oh hola otsutsuki-san" dijo naruto con algo de pereza mientras frente a él se encontraba un chico que llevaba un uniforme escolar igual a naruto, cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos verdes y piel algo bronceada además de ser algo alto, este era el presidente de la clase de naruto, son goku otsutsuki, pero todos le llamaban son. Además de eso pertenecía a una de las familias mas influyentes de todo Japón, la familia otsutsuki la cual era conocida por tener un capital enorme, inclusos algunos decían que ellos podían comprar todo Japón si quisieran.

"hola también para ti uzumaki-san, por tu cara puedo decir que no has dormido muy bien además de eso es raro de que alguien tan aplicado como tu llegue a estas horas" dijo con una ceja alzada el pelirrojo mientras que el rubio suspiraba.

"no es nada otsutsuki-san, solo tuve algunos problemas para dormir es todo nada que preocuparse prometo que no volverá a pasar" dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo y el otsutsuki asentía.

"ok, lo dejare pasar esta vez solo porqué eres tú, nos vemos uzumaki-san" dijo son mientras se retiraba a su asiento el cual se encontraba al otro lado del salón, naruto al ver esto suspiro.

"ah, otra cosa uzumaki-san… parece que mi hermana regreso de sus vacaciones… ten cuidado" dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo mientras que naruto al escuchar eso, inconscientemente hizo que sus manos temblaran, al notar esto naruto tuvo ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa en frustración.

"tch como si esto no pudiera empeorar" dijo en un susurro el rubio mientras que se dedicaba a hacer su tarea, no notando que son lo miraba con semblante de simpatía ante lo que el pobre rubio iba a enfrentar.

* * *

Al terminar las primeras clases el timbre sonó, lo que significaba que ya era hora del descanso ante esto naruto todavía estaba en su silla sin saber si salir o no ya que sabia que si salía no iba a ser seguro. Pero de pronto su estómago rugió dando a entender que tenia hambre y para colmo había olvidado empacar el bento que su hermana le había preparado, naruto con resignación suspiro y salió del aula y al notar que había muchos estudiantes transitando los pasillos cosa que por un lado le alegro, pero por otro no tanto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio camino entre la multitud sin ningún incidente cosa que lo alegro mucho cuando estaba a punto de doblar una esquina sintió una mano en su hombro cosa que lo tenso y por puro reflejo la quito y al mirar quien era suspiro con alivio.

Se trataba de un chico que al igual que él llevaba el uniforme masculino de la academia, solo que sin la chaqueta, el chico tenia el cabello negro azache con un extraño peinado, tenia ojos negros como el carbón y piel pálida, este era sasuke uchiha uno de los chicos mas populares de la academia y un amigo de la infancia, la familia uchiha es una familia que tiene una gran empresa de óptica que se expande por todo el continente asiático en conclusión eran una familia importante.

"tch casi me matas del susto sasuke" dijo con un suspiro el rubio mientras que el pelinegro solo alzo la ceja ante el comentario.

"de que hablas, has estado muy extraño desde esta mañana" dijo con cierto interés sasuke mientras caminaba con el rubio a comprar el almuerzo.

"no se de que hablas, todo ha estado muy normal la verdad no es nada" dijo con cierto nerviosismo el rubio sin fijarse por donde caminaba y sin querer choco con alguien haciendo que ese alguien derramara una bebida que llevaba en las manos la cual cayo en la chaqueta de naruto y un poco en la chaqueta de aquella persona.

Naruto al ver lo que había ocasionado se iba disculpar con la persona cuando de repente se paralizo al ver con quien había chocado, frente a él estaba lo que para muchos seria un infarto de mujer, la chica llevaba un uniforme femenino de la academia el cual resaltaba su figura ya que tenia una cintura de avispa con caderas anchas y cintura pequeña y pechos copa D, tenia cabello rojo con destellos de naranja cosa que hizo que naruto temblara inconscientemente, ojos color rubí y piel lechosa media 1.68m, en conclusión la chica era lo que la gente describiría como un ángel, la chica al ver a naruto contuvo una sonrisa y tuvo una mirada de preocupación fingida la cual sasuke no pudo notar, pero naruto si y se puso nervioso.

"ohh lo siento no vi por donde venia, perdón" dijo con una sonrisa apenada la chica mientras que naruto se ponía nervioso, pero este comportamiento fue ignorado por sasuke ya que sabia como era naruto en presencia del sexo opuesto.

"no tienes por qué disculparte, aquí el torpe es mi amigo que no supo por donde iba" dijo sasuke mientras señalaba con el pulgar al rubio quien evitaba mirar a los ojos rubís de la chica quien sin que sasuke lo supiera veían con deleite el nerviosismo del rubio. "si me disculpan buscare unos pañuelos para que limpien los dos" dijo sasuke con seriedad mientras iba por un pañuelo al notar la ausencia de su amigo naruto seguía evitando la mirada de aquella chica que al notar que sasuke se había ido actuó rápidamente.

"hola~ bigotes-kun~ cuanto a pasado?" dijo con burla la chica haciendo que su antes sonrisa angelical se esfumara y fuera remplazada con una sonrisa malévola que mostraba los extrañamente largos colmillos de la chica.

"h-hola otsutsuki-senpai" dijo naruto mientras evitaba la mirada burlona de la chica quien al escucharlo hablar así hizo que su sonrisa burlona creciera aún más. La chica frente a naruto era kurama otsutsuki, la cual era la mayor de los nueve hermanos otsutsuki, kurama era muy popular en toda la academia siendo su reputación de buena estudiante de tercer año y una de las chicas mas bellas de la academia, para naruto ella era todo lo contrario a lo que su imagen representaba, ya que a sus ojos era un demonio que se hacia pasar por un ángel.

"l-lo siento me tengo que ir otsutsuki-senpai" dijo naruto en un intento de evitar lo que venía y en un movimiento de valentía paso junto a ella y por poco creyó que iba a escapar. Pero al momento de pasar junto a ella, kurama agarro su brazo con fuerza y lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que el rubio tuviera una mueca de dolor ante esto kurama sonrió aún más con burla.

"oh? ¿Te dolió?" pregunto con sarcasmo la pelirroja y con esa sonrisa burlona que ponía de nervios a naruto, al estar contra la pared naruto fue obligado a mirar a kurama quien lo vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, "sigues siendo tan patético bigotes" dijo kurama mientras que apretaba con mas fuerza el brazo del rubio quien a pesar de tener camisa manga larga, aun podía sentir las uñas de kurama que se clavaban en su brazo cosa que lo hizo tener una mueca de dolor.

De repente naruto se sintió libre y cuando vio de nuevo kurama le sonreía con la sonrisa mas amable que alguien hubiera visto, naruto la miro de forma extraña hasta que vio a sasuke que venia dando la vuelta a la esquina al verlo sintió algo de alivio.

"lo siento por la demora, de todos modos, espero que les haya dado tiempo de conocerse no?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sasuke mientras que naruto tomaba el pañuelo que le había dado y se iba dejando aun confundido pelinegro y una divertida pero visiblemente confundida pelirroja. "lo siento, él es muy tímido la mayoría de las veces, aunque nunca se había comportado así" dijo el pelinegro mientras le ofrecía disculpas a kurama quien solamente le sonrió.

"no tienes de que preocuparte lo entiendo muy bien" dijo la pelirroja mientras que se despedía del pelinegro. Sasuke también se despidió sin notar que la chica había sonreído de una forma algo demencial mientras se iba del lugar.

* * *

Naruto caminaba con una mirada en el suelo, después de los acontecimientos en aquel pasillo, evito hablar con sasuke sobre el tema, ya que ni él sabía la razón de esto, kurama una chica que se comportaba muy bien con todos menos con él, por alguna extraña razón y todo comenzó cuando él entro en primer año… pero eso es una historia para otro día, ahora mismo el rubio pensaba que su año iba a ser mas tranquilo, pero con los acontecimientos recientes esa idea fue descartada.

"hola… sen-pai~" dijo con burla la chica quien le dio el pañuelo, naruto al verla de pie al lado de uno de los postes suspiro que acaso el destino lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, al verla naruto agacho su cabeza y trato de ignorarla cosa que hizo sonreír a la chica de manera burlona.

"n-no estoy de humor para tus burlas ahora" dijo naruto con firmeza, pero algo nervioso haciendo que la chica lo mirase un momento sin aquella mirada de burla.

"oh… pero yo solo quería preguntarte algo senpai" dijo con una linda sonrisa la chica la cual convenció a naruto quien simplemente suspiro y le hizo señas para que prosiguiera, "senpai, quieres salir conmigo?" dijo con un lindo sonrojo aquella chica ante esto naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso y comenzara a sudar y tartamudear.

"q-que?" susurro el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada con vergüenza, al notar esto la linda sonrisa de la chica se esfumo y fue remplazada por una sonrisa de burla y se acercó a naruto.

"¡es mentira senpai! No puedo creer que enserio hallas caído hahahaha" dijo la chica mientras que se reía naruto al escuchar esto simplemente miro al suelo con vergüenza y comenzó a caminar a casa. Al notar esto la chica dejo de reír para parpadear y sin pensarlo dos veces lo alcanzo "oh vamos senpai… solo fue una broma" dijo la chica mientras hacia detener al rubio quien evitaba su mirada con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

"t-todo lo que hago te parece divertido?" dijo naruto mientras que la chica sonrió de forma burlona nuevamente.

"básicamente senpai, tus expresiones de vergüenza son exquisitas para mi sentido del humor" dijo con una sonrisa burlo la chica, la cual aumento al notar algo, "senpai acabas de tutearme… eso es tan grosero" dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras comenzaba a pegarle en espalda al rubio quien solo tenia una mirada nerviosa ante las acciones de la chica.

"n-no me has dicho tu nombre, como quieres que si quiera lo sepa" dijo naruto haciendo que la chica se detuviese, y lo quedara mirando y sonriese de forma extrañamente linda.

"por ahí hubieras empezado senpai~, mi nombre es Hanabi hyuga un gusto" dijo con un ademan burlón Hanabi, mientras que el rubio suspiro.

"mi nombre es…" dijo naruto, pero fue interrumpido cuando Hanabi le tapo la boca con las dos manos cosa que lo hizo sonrojar y lo puso nervioso, ente esto Hanabi solo tuvo una mirada de burla.

"ya se tu nombre senpai~, pero de todas formas te llamare senpai a menos de que necesite usar tu apellido hehehe" dijo con burla Hanabi mientras que se despedía de naruto al ver que ya se había ido naruto soltó un gran suspiro.

"mi vida es un infierno…" dijo en un susurro mientras que comenzaba a caminar a casa hoy había sido un día agotador.

* * *

 **Yyy fin.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir al respecto de esta historia, pero si llegan a reconocer algún manga póngalo en los comentarios yo les diré si acertaron.**

 **También quiero que opinen quien seria la hermana mayor del rubio cualquier anime cuenta, estaré abierto a sugerencias.**

 **Si tienen críticas, o algo no duden colocarla en los comentarios.**

 **Y sin mas hasta luego gracias por leer.**


	2. 2

**Capítulo 2: una senpai de terror.**

 **Crónicas de un adolescente.**

 **Hola como están espero que bien, cuando finalmente volvió a escribir (hace unos días) volvi a leer mis historias y los comentarios que había en ellas, algunos me impulsaron a seguir escribiéndolas y otros me hicieron dejar algunas pendientes, esta es la segunda historia que escribo luego del crossover entre snk y naruto.**

 **Sin más disfruten**

 **Ni naruto ni algunos elementos que usare me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **616**

"otro día, espero que hoy no haya sorpresas" dijo naruto mientras que desayunaba en el comedor solo, ya que su hermana mayor tenia que ir a trabajar, pensando en ello naruto pensó en que podía tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo para que su hermana no se sobre esforzara por él, pero en si no sabía en donde podría ir a pedir un trabajo, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados ya que su teléfono vibro dando a entender que alguien le había mandado un mensaje.

" _senpai vamos juntos a la academia_ " leyó naruto en su teléfono haciendo que este se preguntara quien podría ser ya que pocas personas tenían su número.

"quien eres?, como conseguiste mi número" escribió naruto con duda esto le parecía extraño.

" _que acaso olvidaste a tu linda kohai de ayer?... respondiendo a lo otro onee-chan lo tenía en su teléfono"_ leyó naruto haciendo que naruto tuviera dudas, ya había entendido que era Hanabi, pero no sabía cuándo le había dado su número a Hinata… bueno ella era la presidenta de la clase junto a son otsusuki, la verdad ya no le parecía tan raro.

"de todas formas todavía no estoy listo, puedes ir tu sola adelantándote" escribió naruto haciendo que Hanabi del otro lado de la comunicación hiciera un puchero con el ceño fruncido.

" _senpai vendrás conmigo, no puedes dejar a una dama esperando afuera de tu casa como si nada"_ leyó naruto haciendo que el ampliara los ojos y al ver por la ventana, había un auto negro lujoso el cual parecía estar esperando a alguien.

"me estas tomando del pelo cierto?... porque vendrías a mi casa a darme un aventón a la academia" escribió naruto, mientras que el puchero de Hanabi se había ido y tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

" _digamos que es una disculpa por lo que te hice pasar hace unos días_ , _apúrate o llegaremos tarde_ " leyó naruto haciendo que este suspirase y tomara sus cosas dejando el desayuno a medias.

Naruto al salir de su casa no que el auto negro abrió una de sus puertas traseras haciendo que naruto viera adentro a Hanabi quien lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa. Esto tranquilizo un poco a naruto, pero al entrar al auto fue jalado junto el asiento de Hanabi viendo que había sido ella quien lo había jalado haciendo que la antigua sonrisa dulce fuera remplazada por su habitual sonrisa de burla, haciendo que naruto la mirara de forma extraña.

"buen día naruto-san" dijo una voz femenina haciendo que naruto mirara la fuente, al hacerlo se puso nervioso ya que frente a él se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul casi negro, con ojos iguales a los de Hanabi, era por mucho unos 10 cm más alta que Hanabi, además de portar el mismo uniforme que Hanabi solo que en ella resaltaban su gran delantera la cual no era exagerada, mas bien un poco grande para alguien de su edad. Esta persona era Hinata hyuga, presidenta de la clase de naruto y hermana mayor de Hanabi (aquí nada mas se llevan un año).

"b-buen día hyuga-san, lamento tenerla esperando, no era mi intención perdone" dijo naruto nervioso haciendo que Hinata tuviera una linda sonrisa cosa que hizo que Hanabi hiciera un puchero, pero esto fue ignorado por naruto ya que este se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo por nerviosismo.

"no te preocupes naruto-san, después de todo esto fue idea de mi hermana pequeña, además estamos en la misma clase puedes llamarme Hinata" dijo Hinata con una linda sonrisa haciendo naruto simplemente asintiera.

"senpai enserio das asco, mira que coquetear con mi hermana en frente de mí que bajo has caído" dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa de burla mientras que naruto simplemente agacho la cabeza y tenia su cara completamente roja de la vergüenza ante ese comentario, mientras que Hinata tenia un leve sonrojo, pero esto fue opacado cuando cambio por una pequeña sonrisa dulce.

"ara?, no pensé que alguien como naruto-san fuera así de atrevido y por un momento pensé que te gustaba mi hermanita" dijo Hinata con una voz algo burlona contratacando lo que dijo Hanabi quien parecía cambiar de semblante a uno avergonzado, mientras que naruto negó fuertemente y negaba con las manos todo con un rostro lleno de vergüenza.

"p-para nada senpai es muy asqueroso para mi" dijo Hanabi con un rostro avergonzado mientras que naruto ignoro el insulto y el también dio sus razones.

"p-para nada Hanabi es muy molesta" dijo naruto con un rostro lleno de vergüenza mientras que en sus adentros Hinata estaba disfrutando esto a mas no poder ya que contratacar las bromas de su hermana pocas veces podía hacerlo, mientras que en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa.

"ara?, ¿enserio?" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa dulce pero burlona haciendo que los dos sonrojados asintieran con rapidez.

"sí!/si!" gritaron los dos mientras que Hinata soltó una pequeña risa ante la expresión de ambos.

"ya llegamos señoritas" dijo la voz del chofer haciendo que naruto saliera sin esperar nada, recibiendo miradas de muchos estudiantes ya que al poco tiempo salieron Hanabi e Hinata, cabe destacar que Hinata era muy popular ya que su familia era una de las descendientes de los otsusuki, naruto mientras esto ocurría agachaba la cabeza ya que no le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo.

"naruto-san espera tenemos la misma clase" dijo Hinata tratando de alcanzarlo, cosa que logro ya que naruto se detuvo de repente y su rostro se puso pálido, Hanabi e Hinata miraron frente a naruto para encontrarse con un grupo de tres chicas una de ellas era kurama quien al ver al rubio tuvo que disimular la sonrisa sádica que estaba en su rostro, a los lados de kurama había dos chicas, una de ellas no parecía muy alta, tenia cabello de color azul fuego, vestía un uniforme femenino que resaltaba sus pechos los cuales eran normales para alguien de su edad, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, muchos decían que si veías sus ojos por mucho tiempo verías los ojos de un felino.

La otra chica, al igual que las demás chicas vestía el uniforme femenino, tenía cabello rubio pálido, tenia una altura promedio siendo un poco mas alta que kurama, tenia ojos azules al igual que naruto, pero los de ella eran mas oscuros, al ver a naruto ella alzo una ceja ya que este se encontraba acompañado por dos hyuga.

"Naru-tannnn, como estas hace mucho no te veía?" dijo la peli azul, mientras que saltaba dándole un fuerte abrazo a naruto el cual hizo que se tensara, haciendo que Hanabi frunciera el ceño ante la interacción.

"naruto-san se conocen?" dijo Hinata con curiosidad mientras que la mencionada puso su rostro en el pecho de naruto como si de un gato se tratase, pero se detuvo ante la pregunta de Hinata.

"claro, perdón por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es matatabi, las dos chicas de ahí son mi hermana mayor kurama y mi mejor amiga yugito" dijo la nombrada matatabi mientras que las chicas que se encontraban al frente dieron un saludo siendo kurama una dulce sonrisa que le dio un escalofrió a naruto, mientras que la otra chica mantenía un semblante en blanco.

"mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata hyuga y ella es mi hermana menor Hanabi" dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa, pero Hanabi se quedo viendo a kurama con el ceño fruncido cosa que fue notada por ella, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

"Naru-tan ahora andas con chicas lindas, estas siéndome infiel" dijo matatabi haciendo que las dos hyuga ampliaran los ojos, mientras que kurama oculto su risa con su mano mientras que yugito simplemente suspiro con fastidio.

"n-no, no sé de qué hablas matatabi-san perdón, pero tengo prisa tengo clases ahora" dijo naruto tratando de irse de ese lugar una kurama inofensiva a la vista lo ponía nervioso. Pero de nuevo fue detenido por la rubia quien lo miro a lo ojos unos momentos antes de que simplemente asintiera y lo dejase pasar.

Cuando naruto al fin había logrado escapar, dejo a las 5 chicas mirándose entre si en un silencio que fue roto por Hanabi quien hizo la pregunta que Hinata también quería hacer.

"cuál es su relación con senpai" dijo Hanabi con curiosidad, pero dándole un leve ceño fruncido mirando a kurama quien a cambio le sonrió.

"naruto-san es mi primo" dijo la rubia sin ninguna emoción mientras que Hanabi asintió aceptando la respuesta.

"Naru-tan es mi lindo kohai" dijo matatabi con una sonrisa burlona hacia Hanabi quien frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta cosa que hizo que matatabi sonriera aún más.

"naruto-san es simplemente un conocido" dijo kurama con una sonrisa haciendo que tanto matatabi y yugito la miraran de forma extraña ante la respuesta cosa que captaron las dos hyuga.

"nosotras somos amigas de naruto-san es un gusto, tenemos que ir a clases nos vemos después" dijo Hinata jalando a Hanabi ya que el aura que emanaba kurama la estaba incomodando.

Cuando las dos hyuga se habían marchado, tanto matatabi y yugito miraron a kurama quien puso dos dedos en sus labios y sonrió de forma sádica.

"onee-sama que fue eso de ahora, pensé que tu y Naru-tan… ya sabes" dijo matatabi con curiosidad mientras que kurama no parecía prestarle atención a lo que decía matatabi.

"bueno lo que quiso decir matatabi, fue que pensábamos que odiabas a naruto" dijo yugito haciendo que kurama simplemente se detuviera de caminar y mirara a yugito con una mirada fría que la puso nerviosa.

"ustedes se equivocan, naruto-san es alguien cercano a mi" dijo kurama con una sonrisa mientras que las dos chicas no entendían lo que quería decir.

* * *

 **Con naruto**.

Cuando naruto ingreso a su clase ignoro las miradas de sus compañeros y se sentó en su asiento, esperando que las clases comenzaran, pero antes de que eso sucediera su atención fue llamada por el presidente de la clase son.

"naruto-san escuche lo que sucedió con mi hermana lo siento muchísimo, en compensación espero que nos acompañes en la fiesta de las grandes familias este fin de semana" dijo son con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño ante la mención de la celebración.

"claro estaré ahí, despues de todo onee-sama ya había sido invitada por hiruzen-sensei" dijo naruto con un suspiro algo fastidiado mientras que son goku ignoro esto y fue a su asiento.

"oye naruto, parece que has estado creando ciertos rumores amigo" dijo sasuke quien se acercó a su asiento haciendo que naruto lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

"de que hablas?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que sasuke simplemente señalo a Hinata quien se encontraba a unos asientos adelante que al notar que naruto la miro ella sonrió de forma dulce haciendo que naruto se sonrojara como un tomate haciendo que sasuke soltara una risa ante la cara de su amigo.

"vaya quien lo diría naruto ahora muchos dicen que el solitario de la clase esta en una especie de relación con una de las princesas hyuga" dijo sasuke haciendo que naruto golpeara su rostro contra el pupitre, haciendo que sasuke soltara una risa burlona ante la reacción de naruto.

"e-eso n-no e-es c-cierto, todo eso son solo mentiras" dijo naruto aun con la cara roja mientras que sasuke solo continuaba riendo, pero se calmo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo la puerta del salón se abrió haciendo que su maestra entrara.

"buenos días alumnos" dijo la maestra la cual al naruto mirarla solo se hundió en su asiento, cosa que sasuke noto y lo cual entendió al ver a la nueva profesora de biología, frente a ellos se encontraba una rubia de piel lechosa algo bronceada y con grandes atributos, la cual vestía una blusa blanca con mangas hasta los codos, y una falda algo ajustada que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas con unos tacones negros, tenia ojos color jade los cuales estaban protegidos por unos lentes trasparentes de marco blanco. "lamento la demora, soy su nueva profesora tsunade senju, estaré enseñándole sobre biología" dijo la llamada tsunade con una sonrisa, pero esto no fue correspondido por los estudiantes quienes estaban estupefactos ante la persona que tenían al frente.

" _como carajos esto pudo terminar así… que acaso el destino me odia_ " pensó naruto quien se ocultaba en su asiento para no ser visto por tsunade la cual veía a todos los alumnos con una sonrisa, pero la atención de tsunade se enfoco en Hinata quien parecía tener una pregunta.

"tsunade-san, hasta donde se usted es una de las mejores doctoras de Japón incluso del continente… que hace dando clases aquí…" dijo Hinata con curiosidad mientras que todos en el salón de clases estuvieron atentos a la respuesta ya que enserio esto era extraño.

"bueno… para resumir las cosas… perdí una apuesta" dijo con vergüenza tsunade mientras que los alumnos incluso naruto se palmeaban el rostro ante lo estúpido que sonó eso.

"ok… bueno como presidenta de la clase, me complace darle la bienvenida como maestra de esta clase" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras que tsunade la devolvió.

"bueno gracias por aceptarme como su maestra hoy vamos hablar sobre…" dijo tsunade, pero naruto simplemente dejo de escucharla ya que estaba mas preocupado de que ella lo notase. "alguien puede decirme ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre células procariotas y eucariotas?" dijo tsunade haciendo que algunos estudiantes lo pensasen.

"su diferencia son el hecho de que las procariotas (ej. bacterias) no presentan en su interior ningún orgánulo (complejos que realizan funciones) y su material genético está libre por el interior de la membrana libre, y no en un núcleo como en el caso de las eucariotas." Dijo naruto haciendo que algunos en la clase lo miraran raro e Hinata le sonriese, cosa que lo sonrojo, pero la atención de tsunade se coloco en él, cosa que lo hizo suspirar con fastidio, pero para su sorpresa tsunade no dijo nada.

"bien hecho chico" dijo tsunade haciendo que naruto asintiera, pero estuviera realmente confundido.

Luego de una hora y media la clase había acabado haciendo que muchos estudiantes evacuaran el aula (no me pregunten se que es la primera clase) dejando a tsunade quien noto que el rubio se quedo en el aula como si ya fuera costumbre.

"y pensar que te encontraría aquí pequeña cosa" dijo tsunade con una sonrisa dulce hacia naruto quien al verla simplemente miro hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño sonrojo avergonzado.

"pensé que fingirías no conocerme por el resto de clases…" dijo naruto mirándola con el ceño fruncido haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara por el rostro de tsunade.

"oh? Oigo enojo en tu voz, y pensar que alguien como tú se sentiría herido solo porque lo ignore un poco" dijo tsunade acercándose a naruto haciendo que este se tensase cosa que hizo que tsunade frunciera el ceño.

"n-no estoy enojado simplemente me sorprendió que hasta mi propia abuela me ignore eso es todo" dijo naruto haciendo que tsunade sonriese y apartara un poco del cabello de la frente de naruto dándole un beso en su frente cosa que hizo que naruto se sonrojara de vergüenza.

"eso lo compensa no es así, mi niño?" dijo tsunade con una sonrisa mientras que le extendía una mano a naruto haciendo que este se levantara de su asiento, cuando estuvo de pie tsunade enterró su cara en el hombro de naruto dándole un fuerte abrazo cosa que naruto correspondió con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

"te extrañe mucho, abuela…" dijo naruto haciendo que tsunade bajase la cabeza de naruto a su pecho y acariciase su cabello como lo hacía su madre.

"también te extrañe mi niño, quieres acompañarme a comer algo" dijo tsunade haciendo que naruto asintiera.

Luego de eso naruto salió con tsunade a conseguir algo de comer para el receso, despues de conseguir algo de comer se sentaron en unas banquetas cerca de un pequeño jardín que se encontraba cerca de la cancha.

"dime Naru, que has hecho en este último año, bueno técnicamente desde la ultima vez que los visite" dijo tsunade mientras que le daba un bocado al bento que había comprado mientras que naruto había comprado un ramen instantáneo el cual preparo en la cafetería.

"no mucho la verdad, avance en la academia, ayude a onee-san en verano y todo iba bien hasta hace unos días" dijo naruto con un suspiro y leve escalofrió cosa que tsunade noto y le dio una mirada curiosa.

"así que?, que fue lo que salió mal, digo antes tu sonrisa perpetua no parecía extinguirse, pero ahora, parece que, si acaso sonríes, sé que eso no es de ahora, es más, creo que fue despues que cumpliste los 13" dijo tsunade haciendo que naruto se tensase cosa que tsunade le preocupo.

"la verdad, creo que fue a causa de la muerte de mis padres creo que al final caí en cuenta de eso" dijo naruto sin mucha emoción haciendo que tsunade lo mirara sin creerle del todo, aunque en su mirada pudo ver que sus ojos se apagaron mas de lo normal por momentos.

"claro, en fin, cambiando de tema que hay de tu hermana como esta" dijo tsunade en un afán por cambiarle el semblante a naruto lo cual pareció funcionar.

"ella se encuentra bien, como siempre sobrecargada con el trabajo" dijo naruto con un suspiro de fastidio haciendo que tsunade simplemente suspirara de igual forma.

"ya le dije que podría ir a vivir conmigo cuando quiera, pero ella sigue negándose" dijo tsunade haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"supongo que se tomó lo de hacerse responsable muy enserio siendo ella también haría lo mismo" dijo naruto alzando los hombros como si ya fuera algo normal en su hermana.

Eso hizo que tsunade lo mirara de forma extraña para luego reírse haciendo que naruto no entendiera porqué se reía, pero de alguna forma logro que también naruto riera haciendo que el resto del descanso naruto hablase con tsunade con risas y una que otra broma.

* * *

 **Time skip: tarde salida de la academia.**

Luego de pasar un día relativamente normal en la academia, lo cual le pareció algo extraño a naruto ya que casi nunca era así, pero sin cuestionárselo demasiado iba de camino a casa, cuando estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina sintió un tirón que lo hizo estar arrinconado en una pared de un callejón.

"hola~ bigotes-kun" dijo kurama mirando a los ojos azules que al hacer contacto con sus ojos rubí hizo que el rubio se pusiera pálido e intentara escapar por cualquier medio, pero por más que forcejeara kurama por alguna razón era más fuerte. "ara?, por qué la prisa bigotes… ¿que acaso tienes que verte con tu novia hyuga?, bueno solo tenía que decirte que la reunión de las grandes familias esta cerca… creo que ya sabes que debes asistir cierto?" dijo kurama con los ojos adormilados y una sonrisa sádica haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

"y que si no quiero ir?" dijo naruto haciendo que kurama frunciera el ceño, pero luego sonriera hacia naruto cosa que hizo darle un escalofrió.

"bueno, bigotes… recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos creo que fue hace 3 años no?, sucederá lo mismo que sucedió ese día… si quieres no vayas, pero para mí es ganar-ganar" dijo kurama, pero esta vez con una sonrisa dulce que por alguna razón le dio miedo a naruto quien recordaba muy bien que sucedió hace tres años.

"tch… esta bien de todas formas debía ir" dijo naruto haciendo que kurama sonriera de forma angelical cosa que contrastaba la imagen que naruto tenia de ella, despues de decir eso fue liberado por kurama, haciendo que esta para sorpresa de naruto le diera un beso en la mejilla y cuando lo hizo miro a naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

"nos vemos bigotes-kun" dijo kurama mientras se iba del lugar haciendo que naruto tuviera una mirada de absoluta confusión.

Luego de eso naruto camino a casa con una mente en blanco ya que no sabía en qué pensar, pero sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba cerca de su casa.

Al entrar a su casa se dio cuenta de que había unos zapatos en la entrada cosa que puso una sonrisa en naruto quien con felicidad se quitó los zapatos.

"estoy en casa!" dijo naruto en voz alta mientras seguía a la sala donde se encontraba la persona que quería ver.

"bienvenido otouto" dijo una voz femenina haciendo que naruto le sonriese, la voz pertenencia a su hermana mayor la cual, tenía cabello rojo carmesí con betas rubias que tapaba uno de sus ojos, ojos color purpuras, vestía una camisa negra con una falda azul (mas o menos tiene la apariencia de erza).

"que haces en casa, no deberías estar trabajando?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

"que acaso no querías ver a tu gran onee-chan en casa" dijo la hermana de naruto con un puchero haciendo que naruto negara con una pequeña sonrisa cosa que fue correspondida por su hermana, "bueno Sali temprano así que pensé en acompañarte a cenar hoy" dijo la hermana de naruto con una sonrisa.

"me alegra que pudieras estar aquí conmigo, enserio lo necesitaba" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana, quien le sonrió de forma dulce ante las acciones de su hermano menor.

"oohh acaso estas preocupado por lo de la reunión de las grandes familias" dijo la hermana de naruto con curiosidad haciendo que este asintiese para ignorar el pensamiento que tenia en su mente, sobre cierta pelirroja. "no te preocupes onee-chan te encontrara ropa linda que ponerte" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras que naruto sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba

"claro… lo dejo en tus manos natsumi-nee" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que la mencionada le dio una sonrisa dulce mientras que acariciaba el cabello de naruto.

"Naru… te conozco hermanito hay algo que esta rondando por tu cabeza y no te deja tranquilo, no quisieras decirme?" dijo natsumi mientras que naruto momentáneamente se tensó, pero luego suspiro.

"bueno han sucedido un par de cosas… primero conocí a la hermana menor de Hinata-san… es un fastidio, no se parece en nada a la personalidad de Hinata-san, pero creo que me agrada…" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que natsumi sonriera, pero luego sonriera con burla hacia su hermanito.

"oh?, ¿acaso estas enamorado de una de las princesas hyuga?" dijo natsumi con burla mientras que su hermano la miro con un semblante en blanco, pero aun con un ligero sonrojo.

"bueno dejando eso de lado, esta mañana me dio un aventón a la academia…" dijo naruto mientras que su hermana asentía mientras seguía acariciando su cabello. "si también ba-chan esta dando clases en la academia ya que parece que perdió una apuesta… _y kurama-san esta en la academia_ " dijo naruto mientras que lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pensando que su hermana no se iba a dar cuenta, pero se equivocó cuando su hermana se detuvo de acariciar su cabello, al mirar su rostro noto que ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

"que fue lo ultimo que dijiste…" dijo natsumi con ligero odio mientras que miraba a su hermano quien evitaba su mirada y se levantaba de su regazo, pero no pudo mentirle a su hermana mayor.

"k-kurama esta en la academia" dijo naruto mientras que su hermana lo miro con preocupación.

"dime te has encontrado con ella, por favor dime que no" dijo natsumi tratando de mantener la calma, pero la simple respuesta de naruto la cual fue un si con su cabeza hizo que natsumi se pusiera pálida.

"si… pero no ha pasado a mayores, creo que ha cambiado" dijo naruto tratando de calmar a su hermana quien lo miraba como si fuera dicho una locura.

"cambio?, una persona como ella no cambia tan fácil, te dije que debimos llevarla a juicio" dijo natsumi con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto apartara la vista.

"n-no es para tanto…" dijo naruto con nerviosismo ya que ni él mismo se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

"estuviste 6 meses en terapia! ¿Crees que es buena idea que alguien como ella este por ahí incluso siendo hija de una de las familias más poderosas del continente?" dijo natsumi mientras que naruto no decía nada ya que ella tenía razón.

"de todas formas, no ha intentado nada parecido… podrías tranquilizarte onee-chan, no quiero que nada malo suceda en la fiesta" dijo naruto mientras que mentía sobre el principio.

"esta bien si tu lo dices, de todas formas, la abuela tsunade me aviso que ella también se presentaría en la reunión como líder del clan senju, ya sabes que el siguiente en la lista eres tu cierto?" dijo natsumi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"no quiero, existen mas en la lista de sucesores, yugito puede encargarse" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que natsumi suspiro sabiendo que diría algo así.

"el sucesor es elegido según lo cerca que este de la primera familia del clan, además de eso los senju son uno de los cuatro clanes mas privilegiados junto con el uchiha, hyuga y uzumaki, este último no tiene líder es más algo simbólico ya que desapareció junto a nuestra madre" dijo natsumi con algo de tristeza en lo último.

"onee-chan porque no fuiste sucesora del clan uzumaki?" dijo naruto mientras que natsumi simplemente lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"eso es porque para ser el sucesor se necesita preparación y cuando mamá murió yo no estaba preparada y no hubo alguien que me preparara por ende el puesto de líder ha estado vacío desde que mamá falleció" dijo natsumi mientras que naruto pensó en lo que dijo su hermana.

"entiendo, pero las riquezas del clan uzumaki se han repartido equitativamente en las dos familias no es así, ósea la principal y la segundaria?" dijo naruto mientras que su hermana asintió.

"así es hermanito, las riquezas del clan se han repartido de forma equitativa por ultima voluntad del primer líder del clan, esta voluntad nunca fue perturbada por ningún otro líder ya que ellos sabían que era lo correcto" dijo natsumi haciendo que naruto sonriera ante la buena voluntad del primer líder del clan.

"onee-chan ya que estamos en esto cuéntame la historia de las grandes familias" dijo naruto comuna sonrisa de emoción que no había visto natsumi desde que eran pequeños.

"estas un poco grande para eso otouto, pero supongo que no esta mal recordarla" dijo natsumi mientras que le indicaba a naruto que colocara su cabeza en su regazo haciendo que el rubio hiciera lo indicado.

"bueno hermanito, la historia comienza con la ancestra de todos los clanes… kaguya otsusuki la primera líder del clan otsusuki aquí en Japón, en la era feudal, kaguya tuvo dos hijos. Uno de ellos se llamo hagoromo y el otro hamura, cuando pasaron los años, hagoromo tuvo dos hijos Indra y ashura, mientras que hamura tuvo un hijo el cual se dice es el primer hyuga, mientras que ashura fue el primer senju e Indra el primer uchiha. cuando los tres descendientes menores del clan otsusuki crecieron una gran guerra surgió, varios clanes fuera de Japón y algunos europeos trataron de conquistar Japón, cuando los otsusuki creyeron perder ante tal amenaza, kaguya pidió a los dioses ayuda, en respuesta estos pidieron que se sacrificaran diez cuerpos humanos, se dice que diez de los mejores guerreros fueron sacrificados por su propia voluntad, se dice que despues de eso una luz cegadora convirtió sus cuerpos sin vida en cuerpos con almas dentro… pero esta vez portaban las almas de otros seres se dice que despues de eso con ayuda de estos seres y los tres descendientes menores y los diez guerreros pudieron expulsar a los invasores y con ello conquistaron todo Japón" dijo natsumi con mientras que revolvía el cabello de naruto quien parpadeo varias veces.

"vaya ahora que lo escucho de nuevo eso suena… absurdo la verdad" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona mientras que natsumi también rio.

"bueno alguien pensó que una de las familias más poderosas tendría que tener un pasado mítico y eh ahí lo que la gente inventa" dijo natsumi mientras que naruto suspiro mientras que sonreía.

"bueno onee-chan puede que sea cierto, aunque muy bien dicen que siempre hay algo de verdad en las leyendas" dijo naruto mientras que pensaba en ello mientras que natsumi simplemente negó con una sonrisa a lo que decía su hermano.

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

En una mansión grande y eso era decir poco, había 9 figuras sentadas y una de pie la cual se encontraba frente a las 9 figuras.

"la luna de sangre se acerca no es así, eso significa que la fiesta de las grandes familias se acerca" dijo una mujer de 21 años con cabello blanco hasta su espalda baja con piel pálida, la mujer llevaba un vestido negro el cual resaltaba su figura y también era algo alta, sus ojos eran color rubí.

"sasaya-nee estas exagerando un poco no digo cada año se hace, que hay que haya luna de sangre" dijo son otsusuki mientras que la mujer llamada sasaya lo miraba unos momentos antes de que sonriera con dulzura y mirara a kurama quien asintió y se levantó.

"otouto, es cierto que con anterioridad el festejo se celebraba con normalidad, pero esta vez cada clan ofrecerá un sacrificio humano para seguir con la tradición" dijo sasaya mientras que son ampliaba los ojos y kurama sonrió con perversidad mientras que sasaya entendía a que se debía.

"algunos de ustedes ya tienen un sacrificio humano elegido, kurama por ejemplo tiene en la mira a uzumaki naruto, luego del incidente de hace 3 años no creo que sea prudente, pero kurama me convenció de que esta bien y hay un acuerdo mutuo" dijo sasaya mientras que kurama asentía con una sonrisa la cual era ocultada por dos dedos, mientras que las demás figuras las cual eran sus hermanos la miraban como si fuera una especie de demonio o bueno solo 3 de ellos. "teniendo eso en cuenta postulen sus sacrificios humanos" dijo sasaya como si fuera algo cotidiano a sus hermanos menores.

"yo, shukaku otsusuki postulo a sabaku no gaara como sacrificio humano del desierto" dijo una mujer de unos 16 años, la cual llevaba el uniforme de la academia el cual dejaba en claro que lo de la figura era de familia, tenía piel bronceada y cabello rubio, ojos de un color ámbar exótico.

"bueno es aceptable, luego del incidente con él, no esperaba menos" dijo sasaya mientras que shukaku no presto mucha atención a lo que dijo su hermana mayor ya que su atención estaba en sus manos las cuales como si fuera un horrible espejismo estaban de un momento a otro, llenas de sangre, negando con la cabeza shukaku se enfocó en matatabi quien comenzó a hablar.

"yo, matatabi otsusuki postulo a senju yugito como sacrificio humano de las llamas azules" dijo matatabi con una mirada seria que pocas veces se vía en ella mientras que sus hermanos no parecieron sorprendidos ante la decisión.

"era de esperarse despues de todo es tu mejor amiga" dijo sasaya con aburrimiento mientras que sus hermanos asentían.

"yo, isobu otsusuki…Mmm. creo q-que p-postulo a n-nohara rin como sacrificio humano del océano" dijo isobu con nerviosismo, el cual tenia la apariencia de un niño de 13 años, aunque en realidad tenía 15, tenía cabello verde claro, ojos color purpura y vestía un uniforme de la academia, isobu tenia una extraña cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo (si, su apariencia es igual al 3cer mizukage), isobu tenía una personalidad tímida, al contrario de shukaku quien tenía una personalidad algo extraña casi de miedo.

"otouto acepto tu postulación, y pensar que mi lindo hermanito crecería tan rápido" dijo sasaya con una lagrima de orgullo mientras que shukaku y matatabi felicitaban a su hermanito el cual se sonrojo con vergüenza y kurama paso detrás de su asiento y lo abrazo por la espalda y beso su cabeza mostrándole cariño, mientras que el menor de los otsusuki se sonrojaba ante el afecto de sus hermanos.

"yo, son goku otsusuki postulo a roshi-sensei como sacrificio humano de la lava" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que sus hermanos asentían de acuerdo.

"me parece bien son, aunque pensé que sacrificarías a tu amiga hyuga" dijo sasaya mientras que son simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"yo, kouko otsusuki postulo a han como sacrificio humano del vapor" dijo kouko la cual era una mujer de 16 años la cual vestía el uniforme de la academia femenino, tenía cabello blanco y piel pálida con ojos color verde. Ante la decisión sasaya simplemente asintió y miro a la siguiente.

"yo, saiken otsusuki postulo utaka como sacrificio humano del ácido" dijo saiken la cual era una mujer de unos 16 años la cual vestía el uniforme de la academia femenino, tenía cabello blanco y piel pálida con ojos heterocromos uno azul mientras el otro era verde. Ante la decisión sasaya simplemente asintió.

"yo, chomei otsusuki postulo a fu como sacrificio humano del viento" dijo un hombre de cabello negro, el cual portaba el mismo uniforme de la academia, tenia una piel ligeramente bronceada, tenia aparentemente unos diecisiete años, ojos color naranja exóticos, aparte de esto no tenia muchas características que sobresaltaran.

"yo, gyuki otsusuki postulo a killer bee como sacrificio humano de la tinta" dijo una mujer de cabello negro y piel bronceada, ojos color purpura claro, al igual que sus demás hermanas ella vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia, tenia aparentemente 18 años al igual que kurama, pero en cambio de ella, gyuki tenía una personalidad seria.

"kukuku enserio… postulaste a ese ser insoportable como tu sacrificio, nee-san" dijo kurama con burla mientras que gyuki pareció ignorar su comentario haciendo que kurama frunciera el ceño, iba a seguir con su burla, pero sasaya la interrumpió.

"es suficiente kurama cada uno tiene el derecho de tomar de sacrificio humano al que crea conveniente" dijo sasaya mientras que kurama simplemente se callo a regañadientes sabiendo que su hermana mayor tenía razón.

"yo, kurama otsusuki postulo a mi lindo bigotes como sacrificio humano del infierno" dijo kurama con una sonrisa dulce mientras que sus hermanos la miraban de forma extraña, mientras que gyuki frunció el ceño.

"no puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita luego de todo lo que le hiciste a naruto-san" dijo gyuki mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a kurama quien la miro con una sonrisa sádica.

"no sé de qué hablas gyuki, nunca he perjudicado a bigotes" dijo kurama con la misma sonrisa mientras que gyuki la miro como si estuviera loca.

"estas enferma hermana, no entiendo por qué la cubriste aquella vez hace 3 años, sasaya-nee" dijo gyuki con el ceño fruncido mientras que miraba a la mayor de los otsusuki quien suspiro ante lo que dijo gyuki.

"no lo hice exactamente por ella, seria malo para la familia otsusuki tener un escandalo de esa magnitud, además kurama tiene suerte de que el joven naruto no la llevara a juicio" dijo sasaya mirando a kurama quien simplemente le siguió sonriendo sin importarle mucho lo que había dicho.

"de todas formas, no existe alguien que se pueda oponer a nosotros, bigotes es mío siempre lo ha sido" dijo kurama mientras que de su mano surgió un fuego dorado el cual no parecía quemarla, ya que al parecer ella era la que lo ocasionaba.

"por orden de kaguya-sama nosotros tenemos que vivir entre los demás como personas normales a menos que la situación lo amerite" dijo sasaya con el ceño fruncido mientras que kurama extinguió el fuego en su mano.

"esta bien, no puedo esperar para que la ceremonia se efectué" dijo kurama mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa.

"no entiendo con claridad tu obsesión con Naru-tan, onee-sama" dijo matatabi con confusión mientras que la mencionada le sonrió como si la respuesta fuera explicita.

"bueno la respuesta es muy simple la verdad, porque es mío antes incluso de que naciera" dijo kurama generando dudas entre algunos de sus hermanos. " _no es así kushina?"_ pensó kurama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **He aquí otra de mis historias espero que sea de su agrado ahora que estoy de vacaciones he estado trabando en proyectos y leído antiguas historias que tenia olvidadas, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado nos vemos.**


	3. antes de lo inevitable

**Crónicas de un adolescente.**

 **Respondere algunas dudas mis queridos lectores, con respecto a tu duda yahiko 8D, kurama no mato a los padres de naruto eso explicara mas adelante, abelgamer 26 con respecto a tu duda tienes razón, pero a la vez estas equivocado, y el sacrificio humano no es exactamente eso.**

 **Supongo que tengo que adelantar en mis historias bueno he aquí una actualización**

 **Sin más disfruten**

 **Ni naruto ni algunos elementos que usare me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

 **616**

* * *

"tienes un plan para la gran reunión"

* * *

Dijo un distraído sasuke quien se encontraba actualmente caminando con un extrañamente calmado naruto quien se encontraba mirando su teléfono distraídamente.

"a que te refieres con plan?" dijo naruto esta vez enfocando su vista en su amigo quien, lo miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"pensé que evitarías ir a la gran reunión de las familias más importantes de Japón, estaba pensando hablar con oka-san, ella podría darte una excusa medica" dijo sasuke de forma distraída mientras que naruto lo miro como si fuera dicho una estupidez.

"si sabes que es una reunión y no una clase a la que puedes presentar una excusa medica cierto?" dijo naruto con duda mientras que sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"solo trato de ser de ayuda sabes, además no entiendo por qué no quieres ir, incluso tu amiga kurama-san va a ir" dijo sasuke distraído haciendo que naruto se tensara un poco, cosa que fue notada por el pelinegro el cual alzo una ceja ante esto.

"i-incluso si ella va, no tengo más opción que ir, no quiero dejar a natsumi-nee sola en esa reunión" dijo naruto mientras que ignoraba la mirada que le estaba dando sasuke.

"incluso siendo tu amigo, siento que no debería preguntar porque cuando hablo de kurama-san te pones algo tenso, si no quieres decírmelo está bien, siempre puedes hablar conmigo de esas cosas, somos amigos" dijo sasuke esta vez con seriedad mientras que el rubio sonrió levemente.

"gracias sasuke, no me siento preparado para hablar de esto, pero creo que en otro momento sera" dijo naruto mientras caminaba y al hacerlo choco con alguien, haciendo que el rubio fuera instintivamente hacia a atrás al sentir algo suave en su rostro.

Al hacerlo naruto enfoco su vista a la persona que tenía frente a él, la persona era una joven de unos veintitantos años, tenía cabello gris largo hasta su cintura, la mujer en si llevaba puesto un traje de negocios con una corbata y camisa blanca por debajo de este, llevaba una falda que, hacia juego con el traje, sus ojos eran un gris apagado, piel al pálida casi lechosa, tenía facciones suaves y una figura que dejaría en ridículo a una modelo. La mujer en cuestión al ver a los dos adolescentes tenía una mirada fría que intimido en segundos a naruto quien evito mirarla con miedo a que ella lo viera con odio o algo parecido.

"…" la mujer no dijo nada al momento de ver a ambos adolescentes en cambio se quedó viendo a naruto el cual se encontraba muy nervioso, sasuke viendo esto hablo por su amigo ya que si no al parecer la mujer frente a ellos se iba a enfadar más.

"lo siento, mi amigo no veía por donde caminaba, le ofrezco una disculpa" dijo sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa, pero ni él ni naruto esperaron lo que sucedió a continuación ya que la mujer se acercó a naruto y lo tomo del mentó he hizo que el rubio mirara esos grises ojos haciendo que se llenara de miedo.

"Naru eres tú?" dijo la mujer con una voz casi en blanco haciendo que naruto la mirara raro y sasuke alzo una ceja ante las acciones de la peli plata.

"eh?... lo siento señorita no la conozco" dijo naruto apartándose del tacto de la mujer quien antes sus acciones, frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero el cual la hacía ver extrañamente linda.

"señorita mi amigo aquí presente tiene ginofobia, le agradecería que se mantuviera alejada de él" dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa amistosa mientras se colocaba entre su amigo y aquella mujer, que ante la acción de sasuke lo miro de forma fría haciendo que el pelinegro tragara con nerviosismo ante la mujer frente a él.

"apártate antes de que lastime mocoso" dijo la mujer con una voz fría y amenazante mientras que el pelinegro se mantuvo firme por fuera mientras que por dentro era una bola de nervios.

"con todo respect-" dijo sasuke quien iba a colocar una mano en el hombro de la mujer, pero antes de que si quiera la tocara, ella tomo su mano y le realizo una llave que derribo al uchiha quien se quedó en el suelo desorientado para sorpresa y miedo de naruto.

"oee!, kagami sé que no te gustan los hombres, pero no puede andar lanzando a cada uno de los que se te atraviesen" dijo una voz masculina llegando al lugar, el hombre parecía estar en sus veintitantos, tenía cabello negro de puntas desordenado, tenía ojos negros ónix, una extraña marca de quemadura en la parte derecha de su cara, el hombre vestía un traje completo de negocios negro.

"óbito-nii" dijo naruto sorprendido mientras que el hombre lo miro con sorpresa primero para luego sonreír de forma amistosa, cosa que hizo sonreír al rubio.

"eh mocoso cuanto has crecido, eres la viva imagen de sensei, debes ser un imán de chicas no es así?" dijo óbito con una sonrisa mientras que naruto parecía avergonzado, mientras esto sucedía kagami miro a ambos hombres con el ceño fruncido mientras hacia un puchero que iba dirigido a naruto.

"no es justo… lo reconociste a él primero" dijo kagami con el ceño fruncido mientras que miraba al rubio quien pareció avergonzado, ya que al fin reconoció a la mujer frente a él.

"lo siento onee-chan, es solo que no tenía mi cabeza en otro lugar, además has cambiado mucho, te has vuelto más hermosa" dijo naruto con una sonrisa con vergüenza, kagami ante lo que dijo se sonrojo un poco, pero luego le sonrió lindamente y sin que naruto se lo esperara, ella lo abrazo enterrando su cara en el pecho de naruto, al principio el rubio estaba sorprendido, pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

"aaaww casi lloro al verlos reencontrarse de esa forma…" dijo óbito mientras apartaba una lagrima imaginaria de su ojo, mientras que kagami ante lo que dijo, lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero sin separarse de naruto, óbito ignorando la furia de su amiga, miro al suelo donde se encontraba sasuke inconsciente, "vaya kagami, creo que esta vez si te equivocaste, acabas de noquear al hijo de mikoto-sama" dijo óbito mientras que tocaba con un palo el cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro, haciendo que naruto lo mirara con una gota de sudor en su frente.

"sí, creo que es mejor que lo lleve a casa, voy a pedir un taxi" dijo naruto separándose del abrazo de kagami la cual ante esta acción hizo un puchero el cual naruto ignoro y causo que óbito riera por lo bajo.

"no es necesario que pidas un taxi, rin viene por nosotros, puedo darle un aventón al distrito uchiha y kagami puede llevarte a casa no es así?" dijo óbito con una sonrisa de complicidad al final cosa que confundió a naruto, pero hizo que kagami lo mirara sorprendida para luego asentir.

"bueno, supongo que está bien, pero esperare hasta que rin-nee venga" dijo naruto mientras que miraba a óbito quien se encogió de hombros, sin más tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de sasuke y lo coloco en sus hombros.

"hablando de eso mocoso como te va en la escuela?, ¿ya tienes novia?" dijo óbito con un sasuke inconsciente a su lado, ante la pregunta kagami se tensó ligeramente ante la última parte, mientras que naruto miro con un rostro apenado al suelo.

"b-bueno supongo que me va bien, en cuanto a lo de tener novia, no estoy muy interesado en eso ahora" dijo naruto esta vez un poco nervioso, ante su respuesta kagami por alguna razón suspiro aliviada, mientras que obito lo miro con una ceja alzada para luego colocar una mirara arrogante.

"tch cuando tenía tu edad tenía un grupo de fans que me seguían a todas partes, pero supongo que no todos son tan afortunados como yo" dijo obito con aires de grandeza haciendo que naruto se sintiera un poco mal ante lo que dijo, mientras que kagami vio a obito con una mirada fría que podría congelar lava.

"de que hablas?, si cuando estábamos en la segundaria estabas más solo que una roca y eras más feo que una blasfemia, creo que sensei dijo una vez que, si un día un extraño te ofrecía llevarte, tu aceptaras" dijo kagami con veneno en su voz haciendo que naruto se sorprendió por las palabras de kagami, mientras que obito tenía una deprimida a su alrededor.

"kagami-nee creo que eres algo dura con obito-nii, el solo trataba de animarme a conseguir novia" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa la cual hizo que kagami suspirara y obito asentía con lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su figura de hermano menor defenderlo.

"tch de todas formas no apruebo que tengas una novia aun…" dijo kagami mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran sin querer, naruto iba contestar, pero un sonido de un auto llamo la atención de todos.

El auto era un auto elegante negro, el cual naruto no le presto mucha atención, su atención fue dirigida al conductor de dicho auto, mas bien a la conductora de dicho auto, la cual se bajó de él, haciendo que naruto apreciara su apariencia.

La conductora tenia el cabello largo de color marrón oscuro, tenia una piel lechosa casi igual a la de kagami, poseía dos marcas moradas rectangulares en sus mejillas, tenia ojos color marrón, vestía el mismo traje de kagami y al igual que la peli plata, su delantera era resaltada. La mujer al ver a naruto sonrió de forma dulce.

"Naru-chan, mírate cuanto has crecido, eres igual de guapo que sensei" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto también sonriera.

"eso fue lo que dije rin-chan" dijo obito con una sonrisa, haciendo que rin le sonriera generando una sonrisa boba en obito cosa que hizo reír un poco a naruto.

"g-gracias rin-nee tú también has cambiado mucho, eres muy hermosa" dijo naruto con algo de vergüenza haciendo que rin le sonriera de forma dulce ante sus palabras, kagami ante esto tomo posesivamente el brazo del rubio para confusión de este y diversión de rin.

"ara, ara kagami-chan veo aun sigues apegada a Naru-chan que tierno" dijo rin con ligera burla hacia la peli plata, cosa que hizo que esta frunciera el ceño y mirara con dagas a rin.

"si, si antes de que ambas terminen matándose o algo peor, llevemos a este tipo al distrito uchiha" dijo obito calmando el ambiente, haciendo que naruto se tranquilizara, rin ante lo que dijo obito sonrió con dulzura demasiada para consternación de obito, pero no dijo nada.

"buuh!, arruinas mi tiempo de juego con kagami-chan, obito-kun" dijo rin entrando al auto mientras que obito colocaba a sasuke en el asiento trasero aun inconsciente, obito ante el comentario de rin, solo negó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"cuídate mocoso, supongo que vas a la gran reunión no es así?, entonces te veré allí" dijo obito mientras se sentaba en la parte delantera del auto junto a rin y sin mas ambos se despidieron dejando a kagami y a naruto solos.

"kagami-nee, obito-nii y rin-nee están saliendo o algo así?" dijo naruto con duda en su rostro, kagami al verlo sonrió un poco ante lo lindo que se veía a sus ojos.

"si, desde que sensei murió, ambos empezaron a salir" dijo kagami con una voz sin emociones a la cual naruto ya estaba acostumbrado.

"bueno, dejando eso de lado, quieres venir a casa?, creo que natsumi-nee estará ahí para cenar hoy" dijo naruto con una sonrisa la cual hizo que kagami lo copiara y ambos caminaran de regreso a casa.

* * *

 **Con obito, rin y sasuke.**

"kuso… donde estoy?" dijo sasuke despertando lentamente mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que iba en un auto en movimiento, ante esto se alarmo visiblemente pensando que algo le había pasado a él y a su amigo, pero no vio al rubio por ningún lado.

"quita ese rostro asustado, no te estamos secuestrando o algo por el estilo, diablos debí tomar una foto shiu-nee pagaría por verte a así sasuke" dijo obito desde el asiento delantera haciendo que sasuke lo mirara, para luego suspirar aliviado.

"tch no puedes culparme obito, no es normal ir caminando por la calle y de repente estar en un auto desconocido" dijo sasuke suspirando, pero luego cayo en cuenta otra vez de la falta de su amigo rubio haciendo que obito se diera cuenta.

"no te preocupes por naruto, él está en buenas manos, ya sabes la chica que te dejo inconsciente" dijo obito con burla en su voz haciendo que sasuke lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

"me tomo por sorpresa eso es todo, oh cierto como estas, rin, espero que este idiota no te este dando problemas" dijo sasuke mirando a obito con burla esta vez haciendo que el uchiha mayor frunciera el ceño, en cambio rin sonrió ante el comentario de sasuke.

"para nada sasuke-chan, pero estoy bien gracias por preguntar" dijo rin con una sonrisa dulce mientras que conducía, sasuke ante su respuesta asintió, pero obito no se guardó su comentario.

"sabes para ser joven tu lenguaje es muy grosero, itachi-san no estará feliz de que su hermano menor hablo de esa forma o peor aún shiu-nee estaría molesta si te escuchara hablar así" dijo obito lo ultimo con burla haciendo que sasuke se palideciera ligeramente ante lo último.

"sabes obito creo que me estas empezando a caer mejor digo shiu-chan no tiene que enterarse de nuestras conversaciones o sí?" dijo sasuke raramente nervioso, cosa que hizo que obito riera ante su actitud y rin disimulara una sonrisa burlona.

"hahaha, esta bien shiu-nee no se enterará de nada, de todas formas, sasuke, muy pronto sera la gran reunión de las familias, ya invitaste a shiu-nee?" dijo obito una vez mas con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que sasuke frunciera el ceño ante esto.

"no, aun no lo he hecho, además eso no te incumbe" dijo sasuke con fastidio en su voz mientras que obito sonrió con burla ante lo enojado que estaba el uchiha menor.

"de todas formas, parece que el mocoso de naruto va ir con la invitación de tsunade senju, una de las tres legendarias saninn, al parecer ella no es la única que va a ir, jiraya-sama y orochihime-sama van a ir" dijo obito distraídamente, sin saberlo el ultimo nombre en la lista hizo que sus puños se apretaran con fuerza.

"no me interesa…" dijo sasuke en un susurro que obito no escucho y siguió hablando, cosa que hacía enfurecer más a sasuke.

"aunque después de todo, orochihime-sama fue acusada por cargos por experimentos ilícitos en personas, pero hasta el día de hoy no hay pruebas contundentes de ello, ahora que lo pienso hubo un rumor que se propago por el distrito uchiha hace tiempo, al parecer ella trato de abusar de un niño, muchos en ese entonces la tacharon de pedófila, pero al parecer a ella no le importo" dijo obito distraídamente haciendo que sasuke apretara mas su puños y sin más su ira salió a la luz.

"! puedes callarte de una maldita vez, solo escuchar de una persona como ella me enferma!" grito sasuke a obito el cual pareció ligeramente sorprendido ante las acciones del pelinegro menor, pero luego sonrió con algo de pesar.

"sasuke lo siento, había olvidado que ella fue tu tutora personal en la infancia, perdón por hablar así de ella" dijo obito quien le seguía dando una mirada de comprensión a sasuke el cual simplemente frunció el ceño, pero luego respiro calmándose.

"tch no importa, solo no hables de ella frente a mí, solo de escuchar lo que hizo hace que…. Me decepcione de ella" dijo sasuke con seriedad haciendo que el ambiente antes alegre en el auto se tornara tenso, cosa que hasta rin noto y simplemente se mantuvo callada en toda la conversación.

Luego de unos minutos por fin habían llegado al distrito uchiha el cual era un complejo gigante de casas y mansiones que ocupaban lo mismo que un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, sasuke sin decir nada, salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada del complejo donde había guardias custodiándola.

Sin decir nada sasuke paso entre los guardias quienes lo reconocieron al instante y realizaron una leve reverencia hacia él, cosa que al pelinegro no le importo en lo absoluto después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

"crees que este bien… ante la mención de orochihime-sama, sasuke siempre se enfada" dijo rin con preocupación mientras veía a sasuke desde el auto, obito también estaba mirándolo, pero negó con la cabeza.

"supongo que realmente esta decepcionado de ella y de cómo las personas hablan de ella, después de todo orochihime era muy cercana a sasuke" dijo obito mirando con preocupación a su familiar, pero luego suspiro. "vámonos jiraya-sama nos está esperando" dijo obito mientras que rin asintió y sin mas arranco el auto y se alejaron del distrito uchiha.

* * *

 **Con sasuke.**

Sasuke iba perdido en sus pensamientos, mas bien iba pensado en todo lo que dijo obito y entre mas lo hacia mas ira se presentaba en su rostro, sin que sasuke se diera cuenta estaba apretando con fuerza sus manos haciendo que casi sangraran, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por la furia que estos tenían.

"sabes no me gusta verte así" dijo una voz femenina la cual trajo de vuelta al mundo real a sasuke el se dio cuenta que a su alrededor habían personas que notaron su estado, algunas lo ignoraron otras simplemente miraron hacia el con curiosidad, sasuke sin importarle esto enfoco su vista en la persona frente a él, la cual podía considerarse una belleza por derecho propio, la mujer tenia piel pálida lechosa, ojos color ónix y pelo del mismo color, este se encontraba algo desordenado pero liso al mismo tiempo, tenia unos labios rojos suaves con una nariz pequeña, sus cejas eran finas resaltando sus belleza, la mujer vestía una blusa blanca que resaltaba su generoso escote copa D, encima de eso llevaba una chamarra abierta color purpura y un short jean que resaltaba sus curvas y trasero, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas blancas, además de llevar puesto unos tenis deportivos casuales. A la vista de sasuke, la mujer frente a él era perfecta.

"no se de que hablas…" dijo sasuke en un susurro mientras que secaba las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos, pero la mujer frente a él las noto antes de que el las ocultara y sin que sasuke se lo esperara la mujer lo jalo de la mano y comenzó a correr haciendo que sasuke la siguiera por obligación. "oye que te pasa shiu" dijo sasuke conmocionado mientras que corría junto a shiu por el gran distrito uchiha, sin saberlo ambos llegaron a mansión en donde vivía el pelinegro.

Entrando a mansión la cual estaba custodiada por guardias de seguridad los cuales saludaron respetuosamente a ambos, shiu paso corriendo por sasuke por la sala en donde se encontraron con una hombre joven mas o menos de la edad de shiu, el cual estaba leyendo un libro, el hombre tenia el cabello lizo hasta los hombros con dos flequillos que enmarcaban su rostro, tenia piel clara y en su rostro tenia unas extrañas ojeras y como si fuera cosa de familia sus ojos eran negro ónix, el hombre llevaba puesto una camiseta negra con unos pantalones del mismo color y en su cuello llevaba un collar con magnatas en él, actualmente estaba descalzo.

"hola itachi!" dijo shiu con una sonrisa mientras que pasaban por la sala a toda velocidad haciendo que itachi levantara la vista de su libro para ver a la pareja corriendo hacia las escaleras, esto hizo que este tuviera una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"hola shiu, bienvenido sasuke!" dijo itachi mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en su lectura haciendo que alguien se asomara desde la puerta que iba hacia el jardín.

"itachi-chan que fue eso" dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta, itachi no levanto la vista de su libro y contesto.

"nada oka-chan, solo fue shiu-san arrastrando a sasuke a su cuarto" dijo itachi sin medir sus palabras haciendo que la voz femenina se sorprendiera ante lo que itachi dijo.

"shiu-san siempre eres bienvenida a esta casa, pero no le hagas nada a mi bebé aun no quiero ser abuela!" grito la voz femenina haciendo que itachi tuviera una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que shiu quien iba por las escaleras que guiaban al segundo piso se detuvo de repente ante lo que aquella voz dijo y miro a sasuke quien se encontraba mirando el suelo con la cara roja como un tomate avergonzado por lo que su madre grito.

"no te preocupes mikoto-oba-sama!" dijo shiu con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras que observaba a sasuke quien evito su mirada, "¡lo haremos con protección!" grito shiu tomando a sasuke de nuevo y guiándolo al propio cuarto del pelinegro, el cual ante el comentario de shiu se sonrojo tanto que sentía que su rostro ardía, sin mas de un portazo ambos jóvenes se encerraron en el cuarto.

"ayyy~, estos jóvenes de hoy en día van tan rápido" dijo mikoto desde el jardín mientras que los empleados de la mansión no pudieron evitar reír ante los gritos de la familia principal uchiha.

"ya estas hablando como toda una abuela, oka-chan" dijo itachi aun en su libro haciendo que sintiera el aura negativa de su madre desde la sala.

"cállate itachi…" dijo mikoto con depresión haciendo que itachi riera por lo bajo ante lo que dijo su madre.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de sasuke.**

"bueno sasuke-kun, quítate la ropa o prefieres que yo lo haga" dijo shiu con una mirada seductora mientras que empujaba al pelinegro en su propia cama, sasuke ante lo que dijo su amiga se sonrojo aun mas ya que ella comenzó a quitarse la chamarra.

"s-shiu soy menor de edad, esto esta mal…" dijo sasuke entre tartamudeo haciendo que shiu se acercara tentativamente a él, como si de una presa y un depredador se tratasen, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro rojo del pelinegro, shiu se apartó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"hahaha!, debiste verte tu rostro todo sonrojado, hahaha creo que hasta pensaste en "por fin me voy a graduar de hombría" hahaha" dijo shiu entre carcajadas mientras que sasuke se sonrojo furiosamente, pero luego frunció el ceño y metió su cabeza dentro de su almohada para ocultar su vergüenza y otra cosa que había crecido en él.

"tch solo para eso me trajiste aquí, para burlarte como siempre de mí, realmente no sé cómo sigues siendo mi amiga" dijo sasuke sacando la cabeza dentro de su almohada y mirando a shiu con el ceño fruncido.

"oh vamos sasuke-kun, solo lo hice para distraerte, noté que estabas algo enojado y triste cuando entraste al complejo" dijo shiu con una pequeña sonrisa sentándose en la cama de sasuke el cual le dio la espalda algo enojado con ella, cosa que hizo sonreír a shiu.

"eso no te incumbe, simplemente hable con obito de algo que no quería hablar" dijo sasuke evitando el tema, sin que el lo esperase shiu comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente haciendo que sasuke se tranquilizara lentamente.

"no tienes porque esconder nada de mí, soy tu amiga no es así?… todo lo que suceda me afecta a mí" dijo shiu con una dulce sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar de sobremanera a sasuke e hizo que shiu sonriera lindamente hacia él.

"s-supongo que tienes razón, bueno simplemente obito me hizo recordar sin querer a _ella_ " dijo sasuke lo ultimo con su voz algo apagada, shiu reconoció ese tono, sabia de quien sasuke estaba hablando, después de todo ella fue la única que sabía la verdad detrás de lo que escondía sasuke.

"lo siento, a veces obito-nii puede ser imprudente, pero no tienes nada que temer, yo estoy aquí para ti, igual que siempre sasuke-kun" dijo shiu con una sonrisa dulce mientras que sasuke sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.

"shiu…"

"sí?"

"recuerdas la promesa que te hice que cuando era niño?"

"la de que cuando tuvieras suficiente edad te casarías conmigo?"

"no lo digas en voz alta es vergonzoso" dijo un sasuke uchiha sonrojado mientras evitaba la mirada sonriente de shiu.

"no lo creo, a mi parecer es una promesa muy dulce" dijo la pelinegra sonriendo con dulzura hacia el pelinegro menor.

"b-bueno… aun puedo hacerlo verdad?" dijo sasuke algo inseguro de sus palabras haciendo que shiu le sonriera y para sorpresa de sasuke, la pelinegra mayor mordió el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo sonrojar y respirando en su cuello contesto.

"te he estado esperando desde el día en que lo prometiste… Sa-su-ke-kun" dijo lo último de manera seductora haciendo que el pelinegro menor se sonrojara más, sin saberlo sintiendo los pechos de shiu en su espalda.

"b-bueno cuando tenga 18, voy a casarme contigo" dijo sasuke cerrando los ojos y respirando tratando de calmar la cosa que quería salir de su pantalón.

"sabes no creo poder aguantar tanto…" dijo shiu con una sonrisa seductora haciendo que sasuke evitara mirarla, pero sin que el se lo esperase shiu se separo de él y lo dejo solo en su cama, "pero creo que puedo hacerlo, después de todo que son dos años más" dijo shiu encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su chamarra se la coloco encima y sonrió ante lo que había ocasionado en su pelinegro favorito.

"pss pedófila…" dijo sasuke en un susurro el cual shiu escucho, pero en vez de ofenderse o algo similar, simplemente miro a sasuke con una sonrisa casi angelical.

"que me guste un menor de 16 años no significa que sea pedófila, digo tengo 24 que son 8 año de diferencia" dijo shiu con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras que sasuke ignoro esa sonrisa y se sentó en su cama y miro a shiu con esa misma sonrisa olvidándose de lo aquejaba anteriormente.

"es exactamente lo que significa ser pedófilo shiu-chan" dijo sasuke con la misma sonrisa burlona haciendo que shiu se acercara a él y tomara su mentón e hiciera que el pelinegro menor la mirara.

"lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que cualquier mocosa de tu edad te aparte de mí, después de todo eres demasiado lindo para dejarte ir" dijo shiu con una mirada posesiva haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente.

"gracias… supongo…" dijo sasuke sin saber que decir verdaderamente, shiu ante su reacción sonrió sabiendo que así iba reaccionar, para ella sasuke era un libro abierto.

"de nada cariño, ya es hora de que cenemos, oba-sama no va a tardar en llamar, quítate ese uniforme o prefieres que yo lo haga por ti" dijo shiu con una sonrisa seductora a lo ultimo haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente, pero negara.

"no es necesario, de todas formas, vas ver cómo me cambio no es así?" dijo sasuke mientras que comenzaba a quitarse la camisa que llevaba encima para deleite de la pelinegra.

"que puedo decir, estar frustrada sexualmente por no poder cogerte a tu futuro esposo es duro, imagina lo que tengo que tengo que hacer para aguantarme las ganas" dijo shiu sin ningún tipo de vergüenza haciendo que sasuke se avergonzara de sus palabras sabiendo que significaban.

"no tienes que ser tan sincera ante todo lo que me dices" dijo sasuke avergonzado quedando sin camisa, haciendo que shiu lo admirara como si fuera su presa.

"solo soy lo suficientemente sincera contigo, sasuke-kun" dijo shiu con una sonrisa mientras que el pelinegro no dijo nada a respecto y simplemente decidido cambiarse sin importar que shiu lo estuviera observando.

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

Un adolescente de cabello rojo algo desordenado corto, con piel pálida y unas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos color turquesa claro, tenía sus parpados ennegrecidos, el chico además de eso tenía una extraña herida en su frente el cual tenia la forma del kanji de amor.

El adolescente llevaba el mismo uniforme que naruto y al parecer también la misma edad, el chico actualmente se encontraba acostado en su cuarto el cual, no parecía ser la gran cosa de hecho aparte de la cama, no había mucho que destacar. El adolescente tenía puestos unos audífonos con los cuales evitaba oír el ruido que se encontraba en su casa, los cuales parecían ser indicios de una discusión, haciendo que los ojos del adolescente se cristalizaron un poco y la marca en su frente le comenzara a arder.

"por favor… ya dejen de pelear…" dijo el chico mientras que alzaba el volumen a la música que hacia que los sonidos de la pelea, pero esto no evito que el adolescente comenzara a llorar…

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Bueno como les decía al principio, esta historia tiene potencial así que me dije, ¿porque no?, bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y aquí unas aclaraciones.**

 **-kagami= fem kakashi, ustedes se preguntarán porque, bueno simple y llanamente porque puedo xD**

 **-shiu= fem shisui, esta pareja es nueva para mí, pero luego me dije xq no?, espero que les guste el rumbo que tomara la historia con respecto a su participación, me tome la libertad de hacer a sasuke tímido solo con ella.**

 **-orochihime= fem orochimaru, bueno esta vino a mi cuando recordé la relación extraña maestro y alumno que tenían sasuke y orochimaru, luego leí un fanfiction llamado perfect toy (el cual esta en ingles y descontinuado, creo), y ahora me estoy leyendo la obsesión de una serpiente… todo eso mezclado y sabrán a lo que me quise referir con orochimaru en este cap. y lo que le sucedió a sasuke en su infancia.**

 **Supongo que es todo, en este capitulo le dimos un vistazo a lo que es la vida de sasuke y a otros personajes, en el siguiente cap se hará presente gaara y parte de su vida y su relación con shukaku, si esperan una relación normal… pues creo que se decepcionaran, porque en esta historia nada es normal Xd…**


End file.
